The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the field of transportation systems, and more particularly to transportation systems configured for both vertical and non-vertical travel.
In typical transportation systems, such as elevators, the systems are configured for only travel in a vertical direction, only upward or downward along a hoistway. In some systems, cars can be transferred between hoist ways at a transfer station, travelling horizontally for short distances without passengers in the cars.
The system may also include horizontal or other non-vertical travel lanes along which the traveling cars may move. Horizontal or non-vertical passenger travel within a building or a campus is desirable, although typical cars are not intended or configured for this purpose, and non-vertical accelerations are small given that passengers may be unaccustomed to significant lateral accelerations.